The Twelve Days of Christmas in Titans Tower
by SpellboundX
Summary: Starfire gets bored on December the 12 and decides to play a game called The Twelve Days of Christmas. The Titans quuickly find out that this is a bad idea, but they have to follow through with the game. Can they do it? Sightly Robin/Raven.
1. December 12

**The Twelve Days of Christmas in Titans Tower**

**Chapter One: December 12**

Raven looked up from her book as a knock sounded on her door. "Friend, please come out! We are meeting in the living room and would be most pleased if you would join us!" It was Starfire. How does that alien keep so happy, Raven mused as she put her book down.

I'll be right there, Starfire,' she called out. Drawing the hood of her cloak up to hide her pale face, she opened her door and set out along the hallway to the living room.

When she entered, she couldn't immediately tell what the problem was. Beast Boy was up on the counter, banging his heels. Cyborg was at the table with a screwdriver, repairing what looked like an extra arm of his. Robin looked up from a computer screen as she walked in, and Starfire grabbed her up into a giant hug.

"Now Starfire, can you tell us what you brought us in here for?" Robin asked the red haired girl.

"Yes, Robin. " She looked around the room at all her Titan friends. "I have been doing the research, and I found a song that was most amusing." She giggled and clapped her hands together, then started singing. Her pitch was off and her rhythm was bad, but all the Titans recognized it at once.

"On the first day of Christmas," she sang,  
"my true love sent to me  
A partridge in a pear tree.

On the second day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the third day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the fourth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the fifth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Five golden riiiiiiiings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree."

"Starfire, we get the point," Raven interjected. Starfire stopped, looking dejected.

"But there are more verses to the song of the partridge."

"Yes, we know," said Beast Boy. He looked greener than usual. "I know all of them. And everyone else here does too, so let's leave it at that, okay?"

Robin stepped in and asked, "So, Starfire, was that all you wanted to tell us? Because I have some work to…" he gestured toward the computer.

"Oh, no," she said quickly. "As I said, I have been doing the research. We have not had much of the fun lately, and I thought we could be doing a game around the Christmas! So I did the research and found a suitable game for us to play on the Twelve Days of Christmas!"

She pulled out a few sheets of printed paper and laid them out on the table. The rest of the Titans gathered around a read them as Starfire beamed at herself for her ingenuity.

This is what the papers said:

_The Twelve Days of Christmas: _

_This game is intended to be as fun as possible and was designed for a group of teenagers with nothing to do on the Twelve Days of Christmas._

_The rules are simple: listed below are thirteen goals that must be completed by every member of the group in the duration of twelve days. One goal must be completed each of the Twelve Days from December 13 to Christmas Day, with the exception of one day, which will have two tasks. No specific date is set for any of these goals; however, it is recommended that they be followed in the order they are listed here. (This needs to be agreed upon by the participants of the game.)_

_Before you start the game, everyone involved is to take the Twelve Days Oath that is included on the last page here. It should be noted that everyone who takes the Oath __**must participate in the game and see it through to the end**____._

_To win, a person must have:_

_Completed all of the thirteen tasks._

_Done so in the allotted time._

_Here are the thirteen tasks that must be completed during the Twelve Days of Christmas____:_

_Have fun, and remember; the winner __must__ complete __**all**__ of the tasks to be declared winner._

_There are NO exceptions to this rule. Whatsoever._

_The Twelve Days of Christmas, for the purpose of this game, stretch from 12:00 AM December13 to December25 at midnight. Any goal completed within this time is considered valid._

_If not, you will be penalized. See Appendix I._

_The Twelve Days Oath:_

_Every of these_

_Twelve Black Days,_

_I will put aside_

_all delays._

_So whilst I celebrate_

_the Christmas night,_

_I swear to follow,_

_as is my right,_

_The Oath that I _

_am taking now,_

_or to the punishment_

_I shall bow._

_Appendix I:_

_The punishment for not following through with the Twelve Days Oath is severe. Be warned that this is not to be taken lightly. __The punishment is severe.__ There are many who have taken the Oath and not seen it through. They regretted it instantly. So a last warning; do not take the Oath and play this game if you do not think you can follow through with all the set tasks._

Raven looked up from the sheets and raised an eyebrow. "Sounds… deep." She commented dryly. "Wonder what the punishment is?"

Robin picked up the paper. "Why are there no tasks listed here? And the last criteria for winning? How are we supposed to know if we can follow through with it if we don't know what we're supposed to do?" He set down the papers and looked at the Titans.

"So we will do the playing of the game, yes?" squealed Starfire. Robin looked at everyone. They all nodded, except for Raven. He looked at her.

She shrugged, trying to look unconcerned, but she didn't fool Robin. "I just think we should heed the warning," she said in her usual monotone. "It sounds like this Oath is serious. This could be some deep witchcraft."

"Aw, come on Raven," laughed Beast Boy. "You're so superstitious!! You just don't want to play. Have a little fun for once."

"Beast Boy," Cyborg warned, but he was interrupted by Raven.

"No, I'll play," she said.

Robin looked around. "So is everyone in?" He got a chorus of "yes"s. "It's settled then," he said. "We take the Oath at midnight, here in the living room."


	2. The Oath of the Twelve Days

**Chapter 2: The Oath of the Twelve Days**

At around 11:55 that night the Titans gathered in the living room again. Starfire had brought the papers. They all gathered around the table and she laid them down in the center.

"Are we all ready?" asked Robin. Everyone nodded. "Alright then," he said. "Let's go."

All of the Teen Titans started to say the Oath together:

"_Every of these_

_Twelve Black Days,_

_I will put aside_

_all delays."_

The wind had picked up outside, and now snow was slamming into the Tower windows. The Titans read on:

_So whilst I celebrate_

_the Christmas night,_

All of a sudden, the lights went out. _The power lines must have gone down in the blizzard_, Cyborg thought, but that wasn't what amazed the Titans. First, the paper was glowing, so they could still see it in the dark. And second, they couldn't stop reading. Their mouths kept on shaping the words of the Oath, and they couldn't stop.

_I swear to follow,_

_as is my right,_

_The Oath that I _

_am taking now,_

_or to the punishment_

_I shall bow._

They were blasted backwards as a massive sonic boom blossomed from the paper. A weird, demonic laugh sounded as the lights came back on, and the papers stopped glowing. The Titans picked themselves up off the ground as the demonic voice started to speak.

"You have entered the game, despite my warnings. Let's see how long you will last." And with that, the lights went back off except for a sickly grey light that was coming from the windows. Outside, the blizzard had encased Titans Tower, and the only light was that of the moon that could penetrate the thick snow and ice.

They were trapped, and it seemed to them that the only way they would ever get out was if they completed the tasks.


	3. The Game Begins

**Chapter Three: The Game Begins**

Raven was the first one to break the silence. "I told you," she hissed. "And now look what you've gotten us into!" Then her shoulder sagged and the dark circles of energy that had blossomed from her fists disappeared. "But now we have to complete the goals."

Robin picked up the papers and frowned. "Look," he said. The Titans crowded around him. "The first task has appeared."

The sheet now read:

_Here are the thirteen tasks that must be completed during the Twelve Days of Christmas____:_

_Each of you has a friend, someone who is closest to you within the group. You must not speak to that person from midnight to midnight, except for one question that you may ask them and the response you give another. You may ask this question at any time during the day or night. The person must respond with the truth, and I will know if you are lying. No discussion may ensue; just this question and its response._

Robin looked at the time. His watch read 11:58 PM. "We have two minutes," he told his team quietly.

"This seems like a pretty hard task for a first one," Beast Boy observed.

"Well, at least we know now that this will be an interesting day," Raven said. She shot Starfire a look. "Nice going with the game picking, Star. Couldn't you have chosen something a little more mundane? Like Pin the Beast Boy to the Wall?'

Cyborg cracked up. "Very humane, Raven."

"Guys, we have one minute. We had better stop talking now." Robin looked up from his watch. "We're going to get through this, guys. I know it seems impossible, but we will." With that, he got up and left. The grandfather clock in Raven's room down the hall chimed the midnight hour. The first challenge had begun.


End file.
